If I had Just One Chance
by Ambrose
Summary: Looking at him she didn’t just see one of her mother’s school friends, she saw herself." Sirius Black has once chance to change the chance he lost, and to make some good explanations as to why he kidnapped two women right out of Chicago w Remus....rr
1. The Tragically Fashionable Kelleys

Hello all! Ambrose here dropping my own spin on the Sirius went to prison left behind a kid and a lover who is suddenly reunited and falls in love again and everyone has drama and people get upset and people cry and the world almost ends only it doesn't because someone saves the day fic! Hehe sorry its just so cliché. However, hopefully my characters aren't cause I've spent some time trying to spin them correctly, hopefully doing a good job. My one thing to mention is when you read the character Ashley think like one of the girls on Sex and the City if you've seen that show, also sort of imagine that for Skylar and Zoë…only a lot more toned down.   
  
Anyways I hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing it and in truth I think it's got a totally different spin to it than most. Of all the stories I've read I haven't found someone so independent. Yes my characters appear like Mary Sues…but I had to open it well. If you stay with it I think I'll be able to disprove you. So read it, review it and yeah…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor have I ever, nor will I ever own Harry Potter, its situations, characters or settings. I also do not own any of the clothing brands you read here (wish I did trust me) however in my possession I do hold Skylar, Zoë, Ashley, Andy, and anything else that you don't know that I've put on here. On with it!  
  
**NOTE: I have not finished the fifth book, althougth I know a bit of what happens. So bear with me here because yes I know who dies and I know part of it, so I'm trying work with it here and trying to stay in cannon. Also for purposes of the story we're going to go with the fact that this is not actually taking place in 1995 but actually in 2002. I had to do it for all intensive purposes of the story. I know that Harry was born in 80 and I know that his fifth year is 95 but just...bear with me....**  
  
Chapter One: The Tragically Fashionable Kelleys  
  
Sunlight filtered through the skylights of a large penthouse apartment, small particles of dust filtered through the air catching sight in the bright sunshine. The occupant of the living room turned over on the couch groaning and kicking at the blanket placed over her, feet still in stiletto heels from the previous night. Her long straight raven hair spilled over the couch, almost brushing the floor, her eyes closed, messy eyeliner ringing them. Suddenly a loud crash woke her up. Screaming she sat upright and looked to where a short woman banged two stainless steel cooking pots together.   
  
"Mom! Hangover, hangover!" She cried and buried her head from the noise. Laughing the older woman tugged at the girl's tight jeans. "No, ten more minutes and three Advil." The girl cried as her mother drug her off the couch. Landing on the wood floor with a thud she glared at her.  
  
  
  
"Zoë get up, its almost noon. I think you've had enough time to sleep off the worst of that hangover and it's certainly not my fault you went out on a party binge last night." The woman stated firmly brushing her caramel hair from her face. The pairs of seemingly identical piercing blue eyes locked in a war of wits.   
  
Shaking her head clear, Zoë sighed, this morning certainly was not going her way. Getting to her feet, she came at a few inches over her mother due to the tall heels she wore. Over her jeans she wore a long pink spaghetti strapped top that had lace and beaded design on it. Zoë Kelley had certainly learned from the keen fashion sense of her mother who at the moment was still in her pajamas. Going to her real room, she proceeded to undress and then stepped into the shower. Instantly the warm water made her massive hangover go away as she cleaned her hair and got all the makeup off her face.  
  
  
  
Stepping out, Zoë brushed her teeth and then brushed her hair out, grabbing a spray bottle from her cabinet. It was an instant magic drying material that left her hair hydrated and perfectly straight. Of all things about being a witch that Zoë liked, the hair care and easy method of getting ready was certainly on top of the list. On bottom however were the clothes they wore which is why she opted to dress as any normal sixteen year old would. She slithered into a fresh pair of jeans from Express and a black shirt that had a wide neckline falling off her shoulders. Pulling on a pair of pointed, stiletto black boots that went up to her knees, Zoë turned her attention to her makeup.   
  
"What color to wear today?" She muttered to herself. While she thought the girl put on a black beaded choker, and three silver bangles that she always wore on her wrist. Her watch went on the other and then her several silver rings. In her ears went her normal set, silver hoops then a smaller pair followed by silver studs and at the top of her ears went her smaller hoops where the cartilage was pierced. Finally she decided on heavy liner and a glossy type touch with black and glossy pink lips to bring out her eyes. Stepping back she looked in the mirror. It was a great look for a Saturday.   
  
"Zoë! Are you trying to drown yourself? You've been in there for hours." Her mother called out. Laughing the girl rolled her eyes before grabbing her black purse and coming out. Her mother stood there, in all of her glory, tall brown boots much like Zoë's, Express jeans and a brown three quarter sleeve shirt that hugged her body. "What are you going for Zoë? The runway?"   
  
Shrugging she rocked back on her heels. "You said we were going shopping, which means I have to look good."   
  
"I never said you didn't dear." Was the reply. Something fell out of her brown Louis Vuitton purse. Bending down, Zoë picked up an old picture. It was a wizard picture she could tell, of her mother when she was younger and several other people. Zoë was familiar to it, she'd seen it many times before. However her mother was quick to snatch it back. "Come on Zoë, we'll get some breakfast before we hit the streets."   
  
Both women left the apartment, heels making a lovely sound on the floor as they walked. Zoë smiled and looped her arm through her mothers and shook her raven hair from her eyes. Skylar looked up at her only child and tried her best to not look like she was about to cry. It was so easy to see who had fathered the lovely Zoë Kelley. Not long ago Skylar had revealed the truth to Zoë which had caused much anger and many tears but finally acceptance for the fourteen year old girl who found out the week her father, Sirius Black, had escaped prison.   
  
"Mom what's wrong?" She asked curiously catching her mother looking strangely at her.   
  
  
  
"Its nothing Zoë, you just look so much like your father." Was the wistful reply. Skylar shook her head and laughed at her foolishness. If he hadn't come back by now he wasn't coming back at all. He'd forgotten about the woman he left behind and the two year old baby he left behind as well. But Zoë wasn't two anymore, she was sixteen and would be seventeen in about six months. It was mind blowing, Skylar Kelley had single handedly raised her daughter for fourteen of her sixteen years.   
  
Shoving her mother gently Zoë smiled brightly and the two got in the elevator. "You know mom I will never understand why you decided to live as a muggle and a witch at the same time." She murmured as they waited for the lift to go down. Shrugging Skylar smiled.   
  
  
  
"I make better money being a muggle, besides the clothes were too cute to pass up." Both women dissolved into giggles knowing full well the cushy lifestyle they lived could not have been achieved if Skylar had decided to live as a witch. Through Skylar's extremely well paying job as a writer and editor for one of the top women's magazines in the country her columns on current events, plus the advice column kept the two girls well fed, with a nice apartment and extremely well dressed. Besides the fact that Zoë also helped out by doing modeling for local branches of some of their favorite stores and playing guitar with her friends in local pubs and coffee houses.   
  
"Yeah, its definitely the clothes. I don't understand why you love designer labels so much." Zoë added to her mother, expecting the lash out.   
  
Looking open mouthed at her daughter, Skylar rolled her eyes and laughed. "You love these clothes as much as I do Zoë Kelley, don't give me your bullshit."   
  
Running her hands over the Armani Exchange shirt she wore Zoë grinned. "Yea, your right." She said and then suddenly looked crestfallen. "Andy broke up with me last night."   
  
"What?!? Why?" Skylar exclaimed. Andy was always such a nice boy, he and Zoë had been dating for a few months. He seemed to be a good influence and had broken a bad habit of smoking that Zoë had picked up when she had just turned fifteen. Plus he was a real catch, cute and funny.   
  
"Well you know, college is such a big step in a man's life and all." Zoë said impersonating a macho male voice before slumping her shoulders over. "Besides he was a muggle and since I couldn't tell him the truth, he didn't understand the boarding school thing and he knew there was this, thing going on that I couldn't reveal." She let out a sigh, half wishing she had a cigarette to soothe her frazzled nerves. "So he dumped me." Was the simple mutter. Skylar hugged her daughter tightly and smoothed out her raven locks.   
  
She stepped back and then smiled brightly. "Well that's alright because it is the first Saturday of your summer break back and I fully intend to make it a shopping trip worth remembering."   
  
****  
  
From the shadows of the apartment hall, four people stood watching as they left. As soon as the girls were gone they all pushed back their hoods and stepped into the streaming sunlight. They all stood in complete and utter shock, for the first time in fourteen years they had seen Skylar and Zoë Kelley.   
  
  
  
"Well, Skylar certainly hasn't changed." Remus Lupin muttered still stuck on seeing Zoë, who, the last time he saw her was a two year old still learning to walk. Now she was, well, pretty much grown up.   
  
A woman with tart blonde sheets of straight hair laughed and shook her head. "Well I'm jealous of the two of them. One thirty four and still a thin as a rail, the other sixteen and has that waist, those legs and those breasts." She said and sighed, brushing off her sweater.   
  
Automatically the two men looked at her shocked. "Ashley!" They yelled. Holding her hands up in defense the woman let out a laugh.   
  
"What? Come on if you were a woman you'd want that figure. Admit it." Ashley said as the woman next to her, Tonks muttered an unlocking charm on the apartment and they all stepped inside.   
  
"Oh they want that figure, but for a totally different reason." Tonks said and slapped five with Ashley who laughed and collapsed on one of the leather sofas. It was certainly comfortable and cushy as she laughed when Remus leaned over and kissed her forehead.   
  
"I like your legs, waist and breasts the way they are." He muttered and laughed as she looped an arm around his neck pulling him down and kissing him firmly. The other man in the room whacked his long time best friend upside the head and looked around the connecting kitchen. Well lit with a large bowl of fruit.   
  
  
  
He grabbed an apple and took a bite of it, leaning against the counter next to Tonks. "Well I can tell that neither of them cook, or if they do they clean up well." All of them surveyed the apartment and let out a sigh, the three older people merely laughed out loud.   
  
"Oh it's definitely Skylar that's for sure." Remus murmured and picked up a picture frame that held a well known picture. He had taken it just a few weeks before Lily and James had been killed. It was the day that Sirius, two year old child aside had proposed to Skylar. Amusingly enough both of them were euphoric because even with a baby neither of them really wanted to get married, the idea of forever scared the hell out of them. But there they were holding Zoë, whose bright blue eyes looked at the camera, her fine raven colored hair brushed away from her face. Leaning against her father whom was looking at Skylar, their eyes locked.   
  
Sirius Black stood next to them and sighed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "Well Zoë knows then. That could be a positive thing, I mean at least she's had some preparation time." Both of them nodded and sighed looking around the apartment, there was another picture of all of them, and then one of Zoë and Skylar both wearing black chiffon arms around each other, black line eyes bright as they smiled for the camera. Tonks however was examining another. It was of Zoë and her friends Adrian and Allista, all of them playing the guitar.  
  
"Cute boy." Ashley marked and then sighed, picking her wand up off the counter. "Well if we're going to go through with this kidnapping operation we'd best pack everything, Tonks and I will most definitely take Zoë's room, a sixteen year old girl's life is way too personal for a man to go through."   
  
Sirius and Remus nodded and went into Skylar's room. It was clean, although the bed was unmade and her pajama pants and tank were thrown across her bed. "I guess we'll only take the clothes and stuff I mean they don't need anything else do they?"  
  
The men shared a look before shaking their heads. "It's Skylar, everything but the furniture." They joked, remembering what it was like when Sirius and Sky moved in together.  
  
~*~  
  
Skylar Kelley collapsed against the counter, hands on her hips watching as a Remus levitated a box into the apartment. Her long hair was tied from her face and she tapped the high heeled boots her aunt had sent her on the floor. It was a pretty flat with wood floors, big windows and plenty of living space.   
  
"Just put that box over there. We'll deal with it later." She said and laughed as a blonde woman came up next to her.   
  
Setting her purse and wand down on the counter Ashley watched her boyfriend set the box down and sigh, sharing a look with James as he came up with another box. "They're so well trained." Ashley said earning a glare from the dark haired man who pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and set the box down in the kitchen.   
  
"Ingenious to label your boxes before moving them. James forgot to do that when he moved into my flat." Lily said shooting a friendly glare at her boyfriend who mere gave her a cheeky grin, kissing her cheek before heading back down. Skylar laughed but suddenly let out a muffled scream as someone picked her up.   
  
"I'll just take this box to the bedroom." Sirius said with a laugh, kissing the eighteen year old on the neck. Laughing Skylar demanded to be put down before she pulled him to her laughing as he tickled her waist.   
  
She smiled at him and then slithered out of his grasp going back over to her friends, accepting the martini Ashley made her. Sirius took the glass and had a drink, kissing her temple before heading back out. "Men." The women all said at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius smiled at the thought as he continued to fold Skylar's things and packed them away as neatly as possible. He felt ironically guilty. Why he ran out on his fiancé and daughter that day to go do the stupidest thing he'd ever done, he'll never be sure. It was sure that either way he would have been convicted after all the only people who knew of the secret keeper switch then had been himself, James, Lily and Peter. As he folded an impossibly good looking pair of jeans he sighed.   
  
"You can't change the past Padfoot, don't even wonder about it." Remus muttered with a poignant grin. Sirius smiled, thankful for the ever clear headed Remus who seemed to make sense of anything. It was what kept all of them from getting expelled in school and always kept Sirius' temper in check. At least he still had Remus and Ashley, and hopefully now he would have Skylar.  
  
"Yeah I know, but just keep wondering day in and day out if Skylar would have been thrown in prison and the baby given away if I'd stayed." He murmured. It wasn't a pleasant thought but it was one that somehow seemed to help justify what he'd done that day.   
  
Remus shut one of the full suitcases and shrunk it down before putting a weightless charm on it. He carried the handbag sized suitcase into the living room, where two more lay apparently from Zoë's room. Coming back in he sat on the bed and shrugged. "I don't know, if you had the charges still would have remained since most thought you were their secret keeper. However Skylar thrown in Azkaban? It's highly doubtful, sharp tongued and sarcastic she might be, but she's good a heart and even the ministry had to know that." Sirius smiled at the thought, if only that were the case.   
  
Instead of dwelling on it he finished what he was doing and then moved on. Suddenly Ashley came in. "Whatever you do don't touch that underwear drawer Sirius Black."   
  
  
  
Arching an eyebrow he laughed out loud. The thought of him getting embarrassed by Skylar's personal items was certainly amusing. "Why not? I used to wash it in the laundry." He muttered but her manicured nails smacked his hands away from the drawer.   
  
"Yea, when you were still together. Fourteen years is a pretty damn big gap, especially from separation. It's not exactly like she's going to jump you when she sees you Black, knowing you've been through her underwear is only going to piss her off more." Ashley threatened and he stepped back. His face however was still amused clearly stating 'she'll never know.' "She's a woman, she'll ask, she's Skylar you honestly think she wouldn't?"   
  
Remus was merely rolling his eyes before shoving Sirius out of the room and into the living room. "Padfoot don't bother. Tonks are you almost done in there?"   
  
In reply the purple haired woman came out holding a large cosmetics case. "That girl has more makeup and hair care products than any other human being, aside from Ashley." Tonks muttered hauling the bag to the other things in the living room.   
  
"I don't know Sky might have her beat!" Ashley yelled from the bathroom in Skylar's room. "She's got a damn fine collection. God I wish I was as loaded as these two girls are. What does Skylar do for a living?" She asked loudly.   
  
"When I checked she was working as a writer and an editor for this really high dollar magazine for women." Remus yelled back leaning against the counter. "It's alright I put a notice in from her saying the was moving over seas. They wrote back transferring her immediately to their England branch." Ashley came out with the last suitcase and also carrying a cosmetics bag. Tonks was taking the other things from the living room and putting them in a box, shrinking them all down as she went. Finally everything was done. Ashley took out an old tarp from the bag she had set on the counter. Carefully they laid it out and placed all of the belongings on it. Looking at the clock she smiled.   
  
"Right on time." She muttered and stepped on it with Tonks. "We'll see you with the girls later on tonight."   
  
Remus nodded and then in a flash all of the material and the girls were gone, taking the rather large portkey back to 12 Grimmauld place. Sirius and Remus sighed, crashing on the couches turning on the muggle TV, in an attempt to find something to watch.   
  
****  
  
"My Lord." A tiny voice squeaked sliding across the floor. Removing his head from his hands, Voldemort looked up quite angry indeed. "They've gone for the Kelley woman and her daughter first. The Order is on their way, a step ahead." He said. Suddenly he flew across the room as if backhanded and hit one of the smooth obsidian walls rather hard.   
  
Snarling Voldemort stood and moved swiftly across the room like a vampire. "That will not do!" He shouted. "Incompetent fool, you should be hung for this! I told you I wanted the Kelley women here, you let some damned order before me!" Those eyes bore into the hooded man who merely cried out a little.   
  
Voldemort allowed the man to get up and watched in mild amusement as he groveled. "I'm sorry my lord, I'm sorry."  
  
"I need those two women, one of them wears that necklace with the Malachi Gem. I will have blood, particularly from you if you do not rid me of the men in the way and bring them to me, alive and unspoiled." He shouted and then sat down at a large ebony table. There he poured a glass of blood red wine. Raising the rim to his lips he smiled in satisfaction. His minion stood and bowed low before skittering out of the room.   
  
Looking up at the ceiling he smiled and laughed high pitched. It wouldn't be long now. The Kelley women would soon meet their end quick as he had that power in his veins. All he needed was to get to the mind of the young one. Consulting the crystal ball on the table he saw the pretty Zoë Kelley come into focus. She was a perfect target, young, wild, and still unknowing about her father's whereabouts. Absolutely perfect, that lovely raven head of hers would soon belong in his control.   
  
"Things appear to be shaping up quite well." He murmured to himself as the candles blew out around leaving him in total darkness save his red eyes, glowing eerily in the black.   
  
Just before he was about to drain his glass the doors burst open. "My Lord." A man said dropping to one knee, his hood remained up but Voldemort knew who it was through the condescending tone. "I have done what you asked, death eaters have just entered Chicago."   
  
Curling his lips back in a teeth bared smile he nodded and dismissed the man. Things were definitely going his way. Skylar Kelley had spent too long out of practice she wouldn't remember all the dueling techniques she learned for the short time she was in the order. This would be an easy procedure.   
  
****  
  
Skylar and Zoë walked out of Banana Republic each carrying a small bag, chatting merrily about her year at school. The sixteen year old attended Kittyhall Preparatory School of the Magic Arts. It was a seven year program just as all wizarding schools, and she had just finished her fifth year. While Skylar would admit she wasn't exactly thrilled with Zoë's owl scores, she had hoped that the young woman would have really studied hard but instead she merely did what was expected of her and passed them all, but not with high standards she should have.   
  
"I told you that Jupiter won the cup this year," Zoë explained a bitter tone in her voice. There were nine houses at Kittyhall, one for each planet. Zoë belonged to Venus, whom had narrowly lost to Jupiter in the quidditch cup finals.   
  
Skylar remembered her own days at Hogwarts, watching Sirius and James during the quidditch games. It was one of her more fond memories, especially the parties after Gryffindor had won. Turning her attention back to Zoë she laughed. "What about that batty History of Magic teacher did you finally get that figured out?"   
  
Zoë burst into laugher and rolled her eyes. "Well we're all still convinced she doesn't swing the right way if you catch my drift, but I don't know, she stopped giving me detention like every week so maybe we're making progress."   
  
Rolling her eyes Skylar steered her into Dolce and Gabanna, to look at a lovely pair of shoes. They were black, with a spike heel and a wide ankle strap. Zoë stood next to her with wide eyes. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Skylar reached out and picked up the shoes. "Impressive."   
  
"And on sale." Zoë remarked pointing to the sign. Both women shared a look before smiling.   
  
"You choose a pair and I choose a pair, that way we benefit both ways." Skylar said happily as the sales clerk approached them to take shoe sizes. "I love sharing a shoe size."   
  
Zoë agreed and suddenly let out a scream as the glass in the front of the store shattered. All around her there was chaos as suddenly Skylar grabbed her arm and dropped to the floor. "Zoë? Are you alright?" She whispered. The girl looked up and nodded. Carefully Skylar pulled her wand from her purse. Zoë already had hers. "Don't use it unless you have to, anything but self defense will get you kicked out of school."   
  
Nodding, the young girl stood with her mother to watch the scene before them. Hooded figures all over the place were chasing people down the street. "Zoë grab my hand." They picked up their bags and Zoë took her mothers hand. With a pop they were gone and were a few blocks away.   
  
"Mom what's going on!" She cried. "Thos were death eaters weren't they!" She accused quickly. Skylar nodded and they ambled into the Dolce she just apparated them to.   
  
"They didn't see us or they would have come for us first. Zoë we're going to buy those shoes because I can't think of anything that will make me feel more normal and then we're going home. I've got a lot to tell you that I just couldn't until now." Eyeing her mother oddly Zoë nodded knowing that this was a diversion in case the death eaters went to their apartment.   
  
So instead of panicking they went in, bought a pair of shoes each and then left, taking the muggle way back to the apartment. Both women walked with shopping in one hand and their wands in the other. The apartment building was quiet as the sun was sinking. Skylar also had a bag of takeout Chinese with her that the girls fully intended to eat while Zoë's mother explained everything to her for the first time.   
  
"Looks like nobody's been here." Zoë remarked. They came to the apartment door and found it locked. Skylar unlocked it and carefully opened the door.   
  
"But someone has been here." She remarked the curtains were shut and there was no light. Both women got in before hands were clamped over their mouths.   
  
Zoë let out a muffled scream but to no avail. Her wand was snatched from her hand and she fought for air. Finally the hand was removed. "Promise not to scream." the voice murmured in her ear. She merely nodded and the hand was removed.   
  
"Mom." She said in a careful voice.   
  
"Zoë, thank God are you alright?" Zoë nodded and then remembered that Skylar couldn't see here.   
  
"I'm alright, you?" Skylar said yes and stood still under the hold of the person behind her.   
  
"Alright you two, no noise no nothing, you've got to be extra quiet. We're taking a portkey out of here." Skylar perked up. She knew that voice, she had heard it for so many years but at this moment she totally forgot who it was. It was drawing a blank as she was lifted up.   
  
"Zoë, you've got your shopping?" She joked trying to keep the mood light.   
  
Zoë giggled. "Yea, you?"  
  
  
  
"Like I'd forget it." They were carried a few steps before suddenly set back down. Both of them closed their eyes and took a deep breath as suddenly they felt a hook behind their stomachs.   
  
Zoë lost her balance as she came back to focus and everything around her cleared. She was standing on an old tarp with her shopping still in her hands. Looking over she saw her mom with hers and the Chinese food still intact. However her mother was not looking at her, rather at the two men who stood before them.   
  
Looking up Zoë automatically knew why. So many times she'd seen their picture, so many times she'd seen their faces in her mother's yearbooks, in the apartment. But one of them she looked at closer. Suddenly her blue eyes got wide. Looking at him she didn't just see one of her mother's school friends, she saw herself.   
  
Taking a step back she stumbled on her heels. Automatically he reached out and grabbed her arms to save her from falling. Bringing her upright he looked into her eyes. It was uncanny and nobody had to tell Zoë who this man was to identify him. Stepping away she surveyed him and then finally shook her hair from her face.   
  
  
  
"Zoë," he muttered. His voice, she'd heard it in her dreams, low, smoky and pleasant to hear. She could almost see the visions in her dreams clearly, a man who looked identical to this only a shade younger cradling a baby in his arms, speaking to it softly. Even now she saw the same soft look in his eyes, that same knowledge of who he stood before.   
  
Stepping closer she placed a hand on his warm cheek and suddenly smiled as he wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Hi dad." She finally said.   
  
~Well it's not quite the best opener to a chapter I will admit. And yes, I know the idea has been done sooooo many times before. However I started this story quite a while ago and I just felt like putting real body to it. I promise more will be revealed and also there will be more interaction between Skylar and Sirius. Yay for more Remus too! Harry and the rest will come in this chapter along with some history to explain everything and lots of drama, drama, drama! Now that you've read it please leave a comment or two! I'd love you if you did. Brose~ 


	2. Cry Just a Little

Apparently nobody loves me. Does my writing suck that much or is it just a too worn out conception to even bother with? Perhaps there are people reading it but you just don't review? If you do like this little fic you should let me know because if not I'm going to take it down. I've had a lot of fun writing it and that would just be a shame.   
  
Anyhow, for those of you that might be reading this…uh some stuff gets cleared up and Zoë has a run in with Molly….and of course the city temper comes out a shade, Ashley is….Ashley and Skylar loses her temper! Another flashback and Skylar being stupid and heartbroken Sirius…   
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the familiar characters, settings, places, you know the drill….I do own Zoë and Skylar along w/ Ashley…. Faith Hill owns the lyrics to the song Cry (unless she didn't write them)  
  
Chapter Two: Cry Just a Little  
  
Tonks had quietly led Zoë into the kitchen with the Chinese food in hopes to muffle the inevitable screams. Come they did, just as Zoë sat on the counter with a box of orange chicken. She winced as her mother let loose her temper, something that Zoë took all care to avoid at all times. "They are so in for it now." She muttered.   
  
Tonks laughed and then accidentally dropped a saucepan. It made a rather loud clang and both women winced. "Nymphadora Tonks pleasure to meet you."   
  
"Zoë Kelley." Was the reply after she swallowed. Tonks ran her fingers through her hair several times before she settled on bright orange. Zoë looked at her quite amazed. "That's incredible, you know sometimes I wish I had changed my hair color but then I remember my friend Allista had a nasty problem with the dye and we have the same hair texture so I decided not to." She said eating as she spoke. Tonks smiled and looked over at the girl who had an almost silk sheet of waist length raven hair, much like her father.   
  
However Tonks reviewed the statement in her head and suddenly realized she had no idea what the girl was talking about. Instead of pursuing it she continued to survey Zoë. Suddenly her eyes got wide. Between those pretty manicured nails was a pretty blue jewel looped by silver. "How come I didn't see that jewel before?" She questioned.   
  
Looking at it Zoë jumped a bit before smiling brightly. "Mom and I agree that the chain was super ugly to wear with pretty much anything so she put an invisible charm on it. I never take it off." Was the explanation. Tonks nodded and then looked longingly at the Thai noodles on the table. "They're mine, go for it." Zoë said with a laugh. "So where are we exactly? I mean what part of Chicago are we in?"  
  
Tonks choked on her own air. Looking decidedly nervous she sighed. "You're not exactly in Chicago."   
  
Brushing her hair away Zoë arched a careful eyebrow. This was not sounding too good to the girl who was still massively confused as she blocked out the yelling that was muffled, it having gone into another room. "Okay well where am I then?"  
  
"Twelve Grimmauld Place in England." Zoë dropped her fork. Her eyes were wide, the black liner making them look ten times bigger. Tonks backed away slightly and tried to smile. However it was hard when the girl looked as if she had lost an arm.   
  
Hopping off the counter, she walked dangerously to her. "I'm not in Chicago okay, much more importantly, I'm across the pond!" She shouted incredulously. Tonks closed her eyes and nodded. There was a swishing and when Tonks opened her eyes Zoë was gone out the kitchen door. Scrambling for the door she saw the girl stand on the front porch, tears running down her cheeks. "When I wished that I could meet my dad I didn't ask to be taken into another country." She said and sighed.   
  
MEANWHILE….  
  
Skylar felt her last bit of patience with the three people before her go. Looking at them in person for the first time she saw so much history, so much pain, so much past. But this time they had all gone too far with their ridiculous schemes and paranoia about this ridiculous Dark Lord thing. Skylar knew he was back, yes, that was why she had taken extra care to check the papers and everything. However in any of her plans did it include Ashley Kingsford, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black to break into her apartment and kidnap herself and Zoë!  
  
All three offending members stepped back knowing she was about to let it all go. "What gave you the right? What in the hell made you think it was a smart move to break into my fucking apartment, and kidnap myself and Zoë! What the fuck were all of you thinking? My God I have a life there, Zoë has a life there. But you figure that as if fourteen years distance wasn't a good enough sign you all waltz in and fuck everything up!" She screamed. Ashley smiled sardonically. Remus quietly ushered them into the next room to prevent any listeners.  
  
"Impressive Skylar, really, but we had to." Ashley knew it was a stupid and bold move. Nobody, not even Sirius would mess with Skylar Kelley when she was in a piss poor mood. The short woman suddenly appeared ten feet tall as she stepped forward, hands on her slim hips and eyes holding the fires of hell in them.   
  
"Oh you had to? Does anyone have a better reason? Because I sure as hell don't see the point in dragging Zoë halfway across the damned planet to meet anyone, father included when you could just come in for a quick visit and then talk about it from here. Think about asking me to up and move my entire life back to this godforsaken place? You are all intelligent people so what are the years beginning to eat your brain cells?" Remus had to admit he was highly impressed by the way Skylar was handling herself. This side ten years ago he was positive she would have started throwing things. Seeing her explode into screams was a much more toned down version.   
  
However that was until Sirius stepped forward. "And you would have agreed Skylar? We all know you wouldn't have. I knew you would take Zoë and run. What I didn't think is that you would stay there. But do you honestly think shouting about it is the way to do this? Alright you're here you can't change that, you can't change the past and you can't change what's going on around you." He murmured. Remus and Ashley shared a look. Padfoot was being so cool headed about it, and that was quite amazing.   
  
Skylar did not find it so impressive. Remus and Ashley both knew that and both realized that for now they were in the clear, Sirius worked himself into a pit hole and it was now his turn to get the wrath. "Don't you DARE talk to me about changing things and about responsibility Sirius Black! If you gave one damn about responsibility and about taking care of things you would have stayed that night. Dammit Black! I had every right to leave and I had the right to stay there. Being the fiancé of a world notorious murderer gives me grounds to stay in hiding."   
  
"He's innocent Sky." Remus muttered.   
  
"I know that, Albus sent me an owl years ago." She snapped in reply. "Sirius please, connect with Zoë, get to know her, be her father but don't come near me. You've got too much past with me to think it will work again." Skylar murmured brushing tears from her eyes. Sirius dropped his eyes to the floor before storming out of the room.   
  
Remus finally kneeled before Skylar. "Sky, look at me. It's Remus." He said. She looked up into his eyes and saw the warm brown irises. A sad smile graced her features before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging one of her best friends, not having seen him for fourteen years.   
  
"Well at least we haven't pissed you off that much." Ashley said as she embraced Skylar. "You look fabulous by the way and I love what you've done with Zoë, she's a charm and a half." The women laughed before she realized how much she had missed. Remus and Ashley kissed each other lightly before leading Skylar to the kitchen.   
  
"And just how long have you two been at it?" She asked with a sly grin. Remus turned slightly red while Ashley looked completely unembarrassed.   
  
"About a year? Give or take?" Ashley asked Remus who merely nodded and accepted the cup of tea she handed him, draining half of it in one go. They both sighed and felt a strange silence come over them. It was most likely a good thing, giving Skylar the chance to cool off. Yet it would be weeks before she warmed back up to Sirius.   
  
"So I take it you want Zoë to attend Hogwarts this year?" Skylar asked and earned a smile from Remus. She knew the only way to handle this situation was to suck it up and deal. In her heart she knew they were all right, Zoë carried too heavy of a gift to be protected by just her mom, with bitter regret she knew that was all her fault.   
  
Remus nodded and shook his sandy colored hair from his eyes. "Albus thinks it wise to put Zoë under full attention, this would mean that you also will have to remain under strict protection. Just because Zoë isn't in your reach while she's at school doesn't mean a few death eaters wouldn't love to beat the hell out of you. Look I know its an odd transition. Albus will be at the next meeting and he promised he would have words with you. Also Molly said she'd have her boys and Ginny watch out for her."   
  
The caramel head shot up with wide eyes. Skylar's voice dropped low and almost spilled her coffee everywhere. "Molly Weasley? Dammit Remus you know that woman hates me."   
  
Laughing Ashley kicked her friend lightly under the table. "Not as much as she hasn't forgiven Sirius. It's that whole 'Zoë was born out of wedlock thing' thinks its downright improper." Rolling her eyes Skylar laughed and took a sip of her warm drink, enjoying the feel as it streamed down her throat.   
  
"I'll never forget the day she burst into Three Broomsticks, saw you and I and then went 'You did what! With who! Skylar Kelley I thought I knew you better than to have a baby out of wedlock period, much less with Sirius Black!' Oh she went on about it for three minutes or more, I swear to God I thought I was going to melt off the barstool in a puddle from embarrassment." The woman said, her head in her hands. Zoë's laughter crossed the kitchen as she came up behind her mother and hugged her shoulders.   
  
Ashley however was still laughing hysterically as she remembered the moment whenever Molly Weasley had almost flown into the bar, eyes ablaze and the fires of hell seemingly up in flames around her. After Skylar had helped her deal with the birth of the twins Fred and George through her job as a nurse at the hospital in Diagon Alley they'd become friends. That was until Skylar broke the cardinal rule and had a baby out of wedlock. "Embarrassing but you have to admit it was the funniest thing. I don't think I've ever seen Molly so mad, except for when the twins do something stupid again."   
  
Remus wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and smiled as Zoë sat on the counter. Standing he and Ashley went over to her. "Zoë, I want you to meet two of my best friends from school, Remus Lupin and Ashley Kingsford."   
  
Sirius then entered the kitchen and saw everyone there. Wordlessly he walked across the room and got a cup, pouring tea into it. "Dad come here." Zoë said quietly. Nodding he did as asked and she laughed at his awkwardness. "I'm not going to beat you or anything." He pushed his hair from his eyes and then smiled as she turned him around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder. His warm hands came up to her forearms.   
  
"Your mom, she's a hard case to crack." He muttered to her. It was unusual to him, in all of Sirius' thoughts he imagined Skylar being the easy one and Zoë being damned near impossible to reach. Not the other way around.   
  
Shrugging Zoë leaned her head against his. "It's all good she's just pissy, it's the whole going from here to England thing. Really honestly I'm pissed off about that too but I figure there's no use in fighting it."   
  
Sirius smiled and leaned against the counter between her legs. "There's more to it than that, your mom and I have a lot of history." Loosening her arms to look at him she sighed.   
  
"I know, I guess I just grew up with these happy fantasies that when my parents finally did find each other you know, they'd do that whole romantic movie kiss and everything would be perfect again. I never expected them to not even be in love." Sirius pushed a strand of hair from his daughter's eyes and grinned.   
  
"I still love your mom. I don't know about her though, I've put her through a lot, you know when I left, then she had to raise you single handedly which I'm sure wasn't easy, you have my blood and then all of the sudden she's here. But I still love her, and wouldn't take any other woman in my life." Zoë smiled and pressed a kiss to her father's cheek before looking up at her mom. The look on her face was confusing, happy, upset, angry, and jealous all at the same time. Zoë knew that her mother thought that Zoë would have a hard time adjusting to her father.   
  
There was a knock at the front door. "That'll be Molly!" Ashley said.   
  
"And all of her kids." Skylar added without much enthusiasm.   
  
Zoë giggled from where she was as her father tied knots in her hair. "Mom don't be so negative, just chill for once okay? I'm sure whoever it is can't be bad."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see your adjusting well." Was the scathing reply. Zoë sat upright and shot her a sharp look. Mother and daughter were disagreeing for the first time in their lives.   
  
"That was uncalled for mom. Just because I'm making the best of this situation doesn't mean I'm any happier about it. I'm just glad I finally got to meet my father, because it's obvious by your screaming match that you had no intention of me ever meeting him if you could help it." Was the smart reply. Sirius tensed and felt awful. He didn't want to cause this fight, he certainly didn't want to be a part of it.   
  
Skylar shot him a look to kill before standing up. "Zoë Kelley don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice. And don't bring your father into this. I would have, I promised you when I told you I would." They both let out huffs before turning away and then glaring at each other. Zoë suddenly stuck her tongue out at her mother. It was a battle tactic she often used to end a fight.   
  
The woman couldn't help it, she burst into laughter and then made her way to Zoë who hopped off the counter. They hugged each other tightly before looking over at Sirius whom was hiding his amused look. "Come on mom I don't care if your pissed, at least be civil." Zoë muttered under her breath to her mom just as the kitchen door burst open. The raven haired girl stood in stupor as an entire clan of read headed people trooped into the room. All of them fair skinned and freckled, in the lead a pleasantly plump woman wearing a multi colored jumper and a searching look.   
  
Before Zoë knew what was happening she was caught up in a hug from this strange woman. Over the woman's shoulder she shot a distress look to both of her parents who only shrugged hopelessly and shared a similar glare before turning away. Rolling her eyes Zoë coughed, they were acting like ten year olds. Pulling back Zoë met eye with the woman's. "Heavens child does your mother not feed you?" She asked pulling a sharp look at Skylar who did not hesitate to return it.   
  
"Mom? What the hell did you do to piss everyone off?" The woman next to her jumped.   
  
"Now, now, under this roof we do not accept language like that miss Zoë. My the last time I saw you, you were just a baby, now your all grown up and that makeup, wash it off, wash it off right now." Zoë tried to smile but this woman just did not go over well on her.   
  
"Zoë, this is Molly Weasley, a member of the order your mother told you about." Sirius murmured, hoping Skylar had at least told the girl that much.   
  
"Molly," Zoë interjected, careful not to be cold. "The only people who will give Zoë orders around her will be Sirius or I, we are her parents."   
  
Opened mouthed, Molly looked for words to counter it but found none. "Look at the child! She's wearing more black on her eyes than she is on her body." Zoë's mouth opened indignantly.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley I don't want to get on bad terms with you, but this is how I wear my makeup and I don't change for anyone." Zoë murmured and saw her father hold in a laugh of disbelief. Molly Weasley finally sighed defeated and then smiled.   
  
"Well at least let me cook something for you." Zoë's eyes lit up.   
  
"That you definitely can do, mom can't cook anything for the life of her." Skylar rolled her eyes and tugged her daughters hair while Sirius laughed. Remus also held in his mirth as Skylar turned red.   
  
Sitting down at the table Ashley rolled her eyes. "Well some things never change. You're mother never could cook for shit."   
  
Zoë sat down across from her and smiled as Ashley hid all evidence that she had been smoking a cigarette outside, in her hand a glass of scotch. Catching the look the blonde woman slid the glass across to her and allowed Zoë to drink from it before she slid it back. "You know I think we're going to get along great. You remind me of Samantha from Sex and the City." Zoë remarked. Skylar nodded before hearing the outburst.   
  
"Mum you did see that right? I mean Ashley let her drink scotch right from the glass!" A boy muttered in shock, he was standing next to a boy identical to him.   
  
Zoë laughed and felt her sudden power come back. "I'm well practiced." She replied smartly him.   
  
"Sky?" Sirius asked. "Let me take a guess."   
  
Skylar drained her coffee before accepting the drink from Ashley. "Oh she definitely takes after you. I'd stop her but she's never been in trouble, she's never done anything stupid, and besides she'd definitely turn my Hogwarts years against me." Remus, Ashley, Skylar and Sirius all starting laughing, remembering their good escapades with the parties and the bottle.   
  
"Well there won't be any of it under this roof. I put my foot down on that." Molly said.   
  
Skylar was quick to agree. "Rightly so, I don't want my daughters bad habits to cross over to your children."   
  
Molly gave an undignified noise at the sarcastic comment before finally turning away from the stove. "So who are they?" The other twin asked.   
  
"This is Skylar Kelley, one of my best friends from school." Ashley said with a smile slinging and arm around the shorter woman's shoulder   
  
Sirius placed his hands on Zoë's shoulders. "And this is Zoë Kelley, my daughter. Zoë, I'd like you to meet all of the Weasley offspring going in age order, Bill the eldest, then Charlie, then the twins Fred and George, Ron and Ginny is the youngest. You fall between Ron and Fred and George. Ron will be a fifth year and the twins will be seventh."   
  
  
  
All of the Weasley children but especially Ron looked from her to Skylar to Sirius slack jawed. "Sirius you never mentioned you had a daughter." Bill said looking at him quite surprised.   
  
Sirius shrugged and watched as Zoë looked around at the cramped kitchen. "Where's Tonks?"   
  
"Upstairs getting your things sorted, you'll be staying here for a while. I'll show you the rooms." Remus said and Zoë was quick to get up and follow him out, once there she let out a sigh of relief. "It's cramped I know."  
  
"Wow, so many people."   
  
"Yes and that's not the whole flow of them either." Zoë tried to hide her surprised expression as they stopped before an open door where Tonks was, setting Zoë's things up.   
  
"Zoë! I'll just leave you to this then, I don't know where everything goes, especially all of your clothes." She said and smiled following Remus out back downstairs.   
  
Zoë began putting her things away, a pair headphones on playing The Starting Line. Looking up she saw her mother lean on the door frame. "I'm really sorry Zoë. I know your mad at me for not telling you, and I know your upset that you've been removed completely from your life in Chicago. Remus told me that they erased the memories of your friends and Kittyhall has been informed that you will be transferred over to Hogwarts."  
  
"It's not all that." She said pushing a tear from her eyes. "I know you can't help that and I was quite frankly expecting it ever since dad escaped. But mom it is dad, it's just, I don't understand why you're so mad at him. I mean I'm pissed that he left us but don't you think you'd have been thrown in prison too? Maybe its for the better that he did what he did. I dunno mom we connect, I think it's because we're a lot alike. I don't get why you're so mad, I'm sure you have your reasons but please don't give up on him. He really loves you." Skylar strode across the room and pushed the raven sheets from Zoë's face. She kissed her forehead and smiled sadly.   
  
"I can't erase or change the past Zoë, but it still stings." It was a chilly thought in Zoë's mind. "Good night Zoë." And with that Skylar shut the door. Padding down the hall she went into her own room and shut the door. Finally she was able to sit in the middle of the floor and cry, like she had wanted to do for not just the past few hours, but for the past fourteen years. Curling up in a ball in the center of her bed, wearing a pair of track shorts and a tank she fell asleep a dream from her past greeting her.   
  
~*~   
  
Skylar Kelley walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, enjoying the lovely weather. Oddly enough it was overcast and threatening to rain. Thunderstorms were her favorite weather she thought to herself as she walked towards her flat that she shared with Sirius. It had only been a week of living with him and already they were like an old married couple, arguing about small things and then making up a few minutes later.   
  
All in all living with him was pleasurable, he made the every day routine much more amusing. Something new every morning, from stepping into the shower with her, resulting in her being late for work, cooking her breakfast which to her surprise was extremely good, and leaving notes on the mirror for mornings he had to get up and meet James early. The roses he left all over the flat. It was a pleasant thing to have around.   
  
Opening the door she set her bags down and laughed as she felt a pair of hands slide across her hips. "You're home early."   
  
"Thought we could enjoy the thunderstorm together, together." Laughing she stepped away. Handing him a bag he looked at it, shaking his hair from his face.   
  
"Well it isn't storming yet and before you even think about shutting that bedroom door you can help me put these away." Rolling his eyes he mock saluted, setting the bag on the counter and taking out the groceries, stocking the small kitchen. She was putting a few things up in the living room, a few books she had gotten and also the dress she had picked up from having altered at the tailors. "Don't forget we have that ridiculous high and fancy congratulations graduates party tomorrow night."   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, the Kingsford family loved to throw huge parties and events, and there was nothing better than spoiling their daughter Ashley. So they were killing two birds with one stone and holding a huge gala for their graduating class and their friends and family as a congratulations for graduating. "We left three weeks ago but whatever." He muttered and finished putting up the bag.   
  
"I know but just deal okay? She's one of our best friends and I promise you'll like my dress." She added coming up to him and taking off her jacket. He removed it from her hands and tossed it on the couch. Thunder rolled outside and the rain came pouring down.   
  
His lips were dangerously close to hers as he leaned in, dipping her back. "It's officially storming Skylar." He said before kissing her softly and pulling back. "And I've done what you've asked of me."   
  
"Alright Mr. Black you've got the whole night." She said and laughed as he slid his hands down her backside and lifted her up, letting her legs go around his waist.   
  
"You have great legs you know." He said kissing her again, carrying her into their room.   
  
Leaning down she let her fingers dive into his wonderfully long, silky, clean hair. "You've told me before. And several times before that." Smiling he dropped her on their bed and then shut the curtains as thunder rolled loud and clear again, lightning flashing outside.   
  
"Have I told you I love you lately?" He muttered and saw her smile increase as his fingers worked at the buttons on her shirt.   
  
Kissing him gently again she giggled as he ran his fingers across the lace of her bra. "Hmm, not lately enough, but it's okay I love you too."   
  
"Good to know." He whispered and then brought his lips crashing against hers.   
  
**  
  
They lay together that night, a pint of ice cream between them, the radio playing softly in the background. Skylar leaned against his toned and firm chest, a sheet wrapped around her while they ate. "You know I never thought of ice cream after sex." She murmured as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"Yeah me either but when I went to the kitchen it sounded really good." He muttered and then smiled as she shifted, allowing his arm to go around her shoulder, and run up and down the smooth skin of her shoulder.   
  
Thunder cracked loud again and a fork of lightening went across the sky lighting up the dim room. A few candles were lit here and there, but mostly they lay in dim comfort. He took the ice cream and set it on the bedside table, suddenly pinning her down under him. Fingers trailed across his cheeks and gently over his closed eyes up into his hair. "Your touch, God I love it."   
  
"Sirius." She asked as they lay looking at each other, straight in the eyes. "You're never going to leave right?"  
  
Leaning down he kissed the tip of her nose and smiled softly. "Never Sky, I'll be there for you." Arms wound around his neck as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her mouth.   
  
~*~  
  
Skylar sat upright in bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. That night, that love, that gentle touch.   
  
If your love could be caged   
  
Honey I would hold the key  
  
And conceal it under  
  
The pile of lies you handed me  
  
Getting up she padded down the hallway and was drawn to a slightly cracked door. Opening it gently she saw his figure, asleep in his bed. She could see his still toned and firm build because he slept shirtless, always had and the blankets were pulled up to his mid waist. Gentle tears splashed on the floor in front of his doorway. Skylar choked up and felt the familiar feelings towards him come back. She would always forgive him.   
  
  
  
Could you cry a little  
  
Lie just a little  
  
Pretend that your feeling a little more pain  
  
It was hard, her heart wrenched, torn between wanting to strangle him, and wanting to crawl into bed with him and fall asleep in his arms.   
  
So cry just a little for me.  
  
"God Sirius, what have we done?" She murmured to herself and felt her throat constrict again. Instead of following her heart's plea to go in and apologize she turned away and walked from the doorway.   
  
After she had left Sirius sat up and sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Skylar, please stop doing this to yourself, me, us." He stumbled out before laying back down, attempting to go back to sleep.   
  
  
  
~Skylar…Dunno what is wrong with her, but you know she's Sky. Anyways uhm next chapter, if there will be a chapter is the insistence of living normally, Zoë has a run in with the Weasley's and Sky has a near faint at the sight of mini prongs. Sirius has the flashback and a big chunk of relative time passes before I can actually get to the good stuff. Remus flashbacks and Ashley acts more like Samantha. Sirius and Skylar fight again and then Harry gets all prima donna. I'm sure the plot will find itself, going into some excellent detail along with Umbridge…that witch. Please review it….because I swear I'm going to finish it but I won't post it unless I get a coupla reviews. So if your still with me here review!~ 


End file.
